A Rose Among the Weeds
by PitaCake
Summary: (AU) Penelope never knew her real identity until Derek Morgan entered her life. She must now accept her legacy and teach Derek the meaning of true love while fighting the forces that seek to destroy what they each hold dear.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did Shemar would've been made an offer he couldn't refuse to stay on the show.**

 **This story is very much AU. Some of it is canon and some isn't. Characters will include the main cast and several secondary, past, and guest stars. A few OCs will also be featured.**

* * *

Prologue 

"Whatever happens, swear to me that you'll keep her safe," Hector whispered as he led his best friend into a secret passageway.

"Hector..." David began.

"Swear it!" Hector whipped around and glared menacingly his oldest friend.

"I swear!" David whispered. "You know I already love her like she's my own!" Hector stared into David's eyes for what seemed like an eternity before turning and walking away.

The two men grew silent as they delved deeper into the bowels of the estate, walking through the near darkness. The only lights were from the flashlights they clutched. The two men still knew the paths as well as they did when they were children, having spent more time in them than outside.

They approached a fork and took the left path. A series of turns and forks, designed to confuse potential invaders and intruders alike, carried the two men until they completed a final turn and saw the light of flame ahead.

The two men stopped when they saw two women huddled on the floor. The two women looked up, both faces awashed with tears.

"It's time," Hector whispered, kneeling in front of the women. One nodded while the other bent her head down. She continued to weep against the bundle she held in her arms. "Anna, please, darling... they have to go." Anna nodded and allowed her husband to help her from the ground. Hector felt tears fall from his own eyes as he gazed at the bundle. He wanted to tear his eyes away as Anna handed the bundle to the other woman but knew he had to stay strong for his wife.

David also felt the sting of tears and the lump in his throat was threatening to choke him as he embraced his friends. He slung a ratty backpack of provisions over his shoulders and forced open a hidden door. His senses were on high alert as he stuck his head out looked around. He stuck his head back in and the foursome shared one final, heartbreaking look. At Anna's nod, Dave pulled the other woman, whose clothes were as plain and worn as his own, out. He waited until the tiny hidden door was forced closed again. He heard two taps coming from the inside and responded with two taps of his own.

He grabbed the woman and pulled her along, practically running, until they came to a car hidden in a small wooded area. The car was old but still ran like a dream. He helped the woman into the backseat and put the backpack in next to her. He drove for hours until he approached a large village. He skirted around the village and continued on, also avoiding the smaller villages, until the first streaks of false dawn appeared on the horizon. He stopped at a rest stop and parked under the canopy of several shade trees. The couple took turns sleeping in the car as the sun started its destination through the sky. They ate the fruit, bread, and cheese from the bag and kept hydrated. They never once let go of the bundle.

The couple continued their journey for another night, reaching their destination shortly before midnight. The village was large and people were still milling about, not paying attention to the car or its occupants. David drove through the village and past, continuing on for another hour before coming upon a farmhouse. He steered the car around, avoiding the yard. He parked the car in an open space in the woods and helped the woman out. The bundle was stirring slightly. David plucked it out of the woman's arms. He walked around, jiggling the bundle slightly until the stirring stopped.

The couple walked to the back door of the home. David knocked a two-one-four pattern and the door opened. A lively, eccentric man answered and embraced David. "Evan! It's so good to see you again!" He let go of David and looked at the woman. "And you must be Patty!" The woman nodded and allowed the odd man to wrap his arms around her. "You're safe, Fran," he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, Mr. Gideon," she whispered back.

"Are you absolutely sure this is OK, Gideon?" David/Evan asked.

"Of course it is!" Gideon looked insulted. "I can't do much from here but I _can_ do this and I am honored to be chosen."

"And your wife?" Fran/Patty asked.

"Will do what I tell her. She doesn't know a thing and will do anything to avoid scandal," Gideon replied.

The stars disappeared and the sun had just broken the horizon when David and Fran walked back to the car and started retracing their steps. It wasn't until they reached the main road did Fran allow her emotions to break. She wept for everything: her friends at home, her three children, and the child they were forced to leave behind.

"It was the right thing to do, Fran," David sighed.

"I know," Fran sighed. "Patty, really?" She raised an eyebrow.

David shrugged. "First Irish name I could think of," he admitted.

"It's a stereotypical name but it works," she replied. "Do you think she will remember any of this... of her life?"

"Possibly. But Jason Gideon has a vivid imagination. It shouldn't surprise his wife or anyone if his foster child will take after him in that aspect."

The twosome continued down the road in comfortable silence until David sighed. "I have to tell you something, in case something were to happen to me."

"Al right," Fran replied.

"Hector, Gideon, and I went to school together. Hector went under an alias of course, for his safety and privacy. It took us a few months but Jason and I figured out who he was. The three of us became inseparable and we each created an alias. Mine, obviously, was Evan. Evan Jones. Hector's was Phillip Garcia. And Gideon's was Robin Jackson. If something were to happen to me, remember those names and the knock pattern."

"Of course," Fran nodded. "I don't think I've ever thanked you for helping with my son. Since his father's death...

"Please, Fran. Derek is a great kid. I swear, he knows the tunnels better than Hector and I. I just wish he would get along better with Aaron." Aaron was David's foster son and was already training to be a knight. He took his studies seriously and often clashed with Derek, who preferred to play ball and fight with older kids, although he never let his schoolwork suffer.

David and Fran once again lapsed into comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts. For their trip back they only stopped long enough to get fuel and to relieve themselves. Driving through the villages, they trimmed their travel time considerably. It was around noon when they drove through a village and they were surprised no one was out and about. They stopped at a café to investigate.

They sat at a tiny table and ordered a meal. "What's going on?" he asked the waitress after she wrote down their order.

Tears filled the young lady's eyes. "King Hector and Queen Anna were killed yesterday," she whispered.

"My God." David crossed himself and Fran stared at him in shock.

"I know," the waitress nodded sympathetically. "First the death of the princess, and now the king and queen."

"How did...?" Fran began.

"Rumors are that their car rolled and fell into a ravine," the waitress said. "But we aren't sure yet. Pardon me," she said. She had noticed another patron was trying to get her attention.

David and Fran ate their meal in stunned silence. The little girl they left behind was now the sole heir to the throne. A little girl that everyone thought had died.

"Should we go back and get her?" Fran asked.

"No. I don't know what's going to happen now but that little girl is in more danger than ever. She's in the safest place possible right now. As far as the world knows, Princess Penelope is dead, along with the rest of the royal family. You, Gideon, and I are the only people that know she's alive and where she is. It's now more important than ever for you to remember those aliases." David swallowed the lump in his throat as he thought of his dear friends and their now-orphaned little girl.

* * *

 **A/N: Yea or nay? It's a bit out of my comfort zone so I'm still on the fence about it. Input is very much appreciated**

 **Much love,**

 **PitaCake**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the imagination of a sarcastic and nerdy artist. The only profits I make are the muse food I get through the reviews of my wonderful readers. I 3 y'all.**

* * *

Chapter 1

 _Several years later..._

Derek Morgan and Aaron Hotchner walked together to their mentor's private office. Both men had grown up into alpha-males and were greatly admired by their peers and families. A series of revelations and tragedies helped them settle the differences in their personalities and had brought them closer as colleagues. The two eventually became friends, fueled by a combination of mutual respect, the kind of maturity that evolves as one grows up, and a common goal to help restore the kingdom to its former glory.

Aaron knocked on the door and he and Derek entered at the owner's consent. "You wanted to see us, Sir?" Derek asked.

"Yes, yes. Come in. I'll be done in a minute." David waved vaguely to the chairs surrounding the table he was sitting at. Papers were strewn about and he was writing furiously. He stuffed the letter inside an envelope and addressed it before placing it on top of a stack. He picked up the stack of correspondence and handed it to one of his pages, who left quickly, leaving the three men alone.

"Aaron, Derek, what I am about to tell you cannot leave this room. Only three people alive know and I can only trust you two to carry out this mission. This mission will be the most important one you have ever partaken in. It is to be classified as top secret and under no circumstances are you to reveal your objective to anyone. As my most trusted knights and advisors, can I count on you to carry out this task? David asked.

"Of course, sir," Aaron nodded.

"Yes, sir," Derek replied.

"Good." David pulled three photographs from his inside jacket pocket. He glanced at one before handing a copy to the two knights.

"Isn't this...?" Aaron frowned.

"... Princess Penelope?" Derek finished.

"Yes, it is." David nodded.

"She died not long before the war started, right? Derek asked. He distinctly remembered the little blonde girl. He always found himself staring at her whenever he was in her presence, no matter how much his mother scolded him or his sisters teased him. She reminded him of the angels he read about in books and she was a real live princess- _his_ princess. He remembered crying when he learned the little girl had died.

"No, she didn't." David sighed. "Her death was faked. We knew she wasn't safe with the impending war looming over us." He told the knights how he and Fran had managed to whisk the little princess away to safety.

"King Hector and Queen Anna were murdered while you were hiding the princess?" Aaron asked.

"Yes. We didn't know until much later that the accident was a conspiracy to hide their murders until later. We were right to hide the princess away. A child that was barely more than a baby was the sole heir to the throne... and she was already a target before her parents' deaths. We couldn't leave her for the rebels to find. You both know the sick and deplorable things they could do. She was far safer 'dead' and being raised far away from Quantico."

"I knew my mother and the Queen were friends but she never told me they were that close," Derek frowned.

"They were the best of friends," David elaborated. "When Fran and I got back to Quantico the rebels had already taken the castle and toppled the government. You know the rest. Now that it is finally safe, or as safe as it's going to get, it is your job to bring Princess Penelope home. I only took the crown because I was Hector's closest friend and advisor and the Kingdom needed someone they could trust on the throne. Once Princess Penelope is here, I will relinquish the crown to her. It is her birthright, not mine."

"Where is she?" Aaron asked.

"We put her in the care of a friend. Gideon was an advisor to King Hector. The three of us went to school together and we were like brothers. After a few years Gideon realized that the court life wasn't for him and he moved away to the country." The three men spent several minutes pouring over maps of the routes to Gideon's cabin and David told them the aliases, both the three men's and Fran's and the knock-pattern.

"Does she know any of this?" Hotch asked. "Who she is? Anything?"

David shook his head. "No. Gideon was under strict orders to not tell her or anyone anything, for her protection. I haven't been in contact with him since. It was just too risky. I knew my every move was scrutinized and there were spies everywhere. The less people who knew, the better. He didn't even tell his wife."

The men discussed their plans and ideas until dusk. David looked at the streaks of sunlight that flashed brilliantly against the impending night sky and told the men to get home to their loved ones.

"We'll leave at first light," Aaron said. Derek nodded in agreement. The two knights shook hands with their king and left.

"Wow," Derek breathed. "I was not expecting that when I got summoned."

"Me either," Aaron said.

"How long gone do you think this'll take, Hotch?" Derek asked. The only people that called Aaron by his first name were King David and Jessica, his sister-in-law. Everyone else called him "Hotch" or "Sir Hotch." When meeting strangers he addressed himself by his title and full name.

"We'll discuss this more in the car tomorrow." The knights knew not to mention a word of their mission where other ears could hear.

* * *

Aaron read a story to his son, Jack. It was a book they'd read together a hundred times and Aaron was pretty sure the little boy knew it by heart.

"Daddy, will you be here for breakfast?" Jack asked as Aaron replaced the book on its shelf.

"No, buddy, I won't. I'll be gone before you wake up. Aunt Jessica stayed over so she'll get you ready for school. Do what she tells you and don't forget your books. It's library day tomorrow."

"I know, Daddy. I put them in my backpack before going to bed so I won't forget them in the morning," Jack yawned and smiled at his father.

"Smart move, buddy." Aaron leaned over and gave his son a big hug.

"How long will you be gone?" the little boy asked.

Aaron sighed. "Hopefully only a few days. I'll call you every night while I'm away, like always."

* * *

"I don't see why you have to go. Surely Hotch can handle whatever little errand the king needs you to do now by himself. I mean, I don't get to see you enough as it is. I thought now that things have finally settled down you'd be home more," Derek's girlfriend, Savannah whined as they readied for bed.

Derek rolled his eyes as he spit out the swig of mouthwash he'd been gargling. He took his time rinsing out the sink before tossing his t-shirt in the hamper. "Hotch is a single dad, Savannah. I'm sure he'd like to be home with Jack more, too. But we're knights and our jobs are import for the kingdom. The both of us going means we can look out for each other and hopefully be done that much faster." He sighed when she huffed and crossed her arms in response.

"I'm sorry, babe, but you knew how demanding my job is when we first got together," he gently reminded her as he got into bed. He didn't bother to point out that her job as a doctor was just as demanding as his when she rolled over on her side away from him.

Derek turned off his side light and laid down on his back, staring at the ceiling. He thought of the last time he saw Princess Penelope. She had caught her finger in a door and bruised it pretty badly. Her nanny was nowhere to be found so he had gotten her some ice for the bruise and held her until she stopped crying. She played with his little sister a lot and he had never once saw her cry, so he knew she was in pain. She ended up falling asleep and he held her until their mothers came back to the room. Later that day he found a small rag doll at the store and bought it for her. He gave it to his mother to give to her but the next day she told him that the princess had died. She told him that she gave his doll to her to take to heaven. He fell asleep wondering if she still had curly blonde hair.

 _TBC..._

* * *

 **A/N: Your wish is my command. Had a little trouble working out some sequences and character stuff for later chapters and I wanted to get it right before committing to this plot. Thanks for the support. Reviews are like cookie butter milkshakes to my muse.**

 **Mwah,**

 **PitaCake**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing besides the ideas that come from the maze that could complete with the third task of the Triwizard Tournament otherwise known as my brain and imagination. I also make no profit besides the muse food. Om nom nom**!

* * *

Chapter 2

"What do you think?" Derek asked. The two knights were driving after stopping for coffee and breakfast for the road. Hotch suggested they take the same route that David and Fran took, to understand better what had been going on in their heads. David explained it as best as he could but Hotch wanted to experience it as close as he could. Derek didn't care one way or another, as long as they got there

"About what?" Hotch asked. He won the coin toss and was driving for the first leg of the journey.

"This." Derek gestured out the window at the landscape. They had since left the city behind and the further they drove away from it, the houses became fewer and farther between. The area surrounding Quantico had suffered terribly from the war and nearly every other house had been burned down. Derek was pleased to see that at least half the houses that had been burned had already been rebuilt and just as many were in the process of being rebuilt. He admired the craftsmanship and made several mental notes for his own properties. During his downtime he refurbished houses that were damaged by the war or simple neglect. "This mission," he clarified.

Hotch glanced at his fellow knight out of his peripheral vision. The younger man was staring out the window. "Dave's right. This is going to be the most important mission of our careers."

"I can't believe they kept her a secret all these years," Derek said.

"I can. Parents will do anything to keep their children safe," Hotch said, void of emotion.

"I'm sorry, man," Derek apologized. "I didn't think..."

"It's alright, Morgan." Hotch reassured and changed the subject. "Have you ever met Jason Gideon?"

"Once. I was pretty young and don't remember much. I do remember Dave talking about him and his cabin in the middle of nowhere before my family left Quantico."

"I met him a few times. He's very intense, like someone who's seen too much," Hotch mused.

"He wasn't an active participant in the war, was he?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"I used to think so. Now I know that he had the most important job during the war. Keeping the princess safe from the rebels, especially after the deaths of the king and queen... they had complete trust in him. That's admirable."

The two men lapsed into silence. They took turns behind the wheel. When he wasn't driving, Derek listened to music on his phone whole ignoring texts and calls from Savannah. He reminded her again before he left that morning that he wouldn't be able to stay in touch regularly during the mission but as usual she didn't listen.

"Trouble in paradise?" Hotch asked as they stopped at a rest area for the night. It was the same rest stop that Fran and David had stopped at. Derek had just looked at his phone again and rolled his eyes. Savannah just sent him another text, this time gossiping about someone at the hospital he didn't even know.

"She doesn't get it, man," Derek vented. "I always tell her that I'll be unavailable while I'm gone and she still calls and texts and when I get home she complains about it. I mean, she knew all about my job when we got together."

"I know. Believe me, I know. There's a reason why most knights are divorced or stay single. Haley left me because of the job."

"Savannah's been bugging me a lot about making a commitment but..." Derek paused. "She wants a baby."

"You'll be a good father," Hotch said. He opened the bag of takeout and passed a burger and pod of fries to Derek before fishing out his own food.

"I do want kids but not right now." _And not with her_ , he thought to himself. "We're still trying to get back to normal after the war."

The two men discussed the mission in detail and mapped their itinerary for the next day while they ate. Derek used the facilities while Hotch called Jack. He decided against calling Savannah back. He didn't have the patience or stomach to hear her mindless prattles. They slept in the car, grateful that they had it instead of a thin tent like they had often used between battles.

* * *

The next day dawned crystal clear and sunny as the knights continued their journey. They reached the cabin in the late afternoon and hid the SUV in the woods, in the very clearing that David had described to them.

The first thing they noticed as they walked to the cabin was that the grass surrounding it was overgrown and random weeds grew everywhere. Hotch and Derek drew their weapons at the same time. Their years of training and relying on instincts taught them to approach any unknown location with an overabundance of caution. Derek opened the cabin's front door slowly before entering. The knights surveyed the rooms as they cleared them. Every horizontal surface had a thick layer of dust and cobwebs were forming in the corners. It was obvious the cabin hadn't been lived in for some time.

The two knights left and scouted the treeline until the sound of an old clunking car approached the cabin. They froze, hidden among the trees, while the car stopped and a tall and lanky young man alighted from it. The man ran and threw open the cabin's partially open front door. "Penny? Penny, are you here?" he yelled as he ran inside. The young man's voice cracked as he called for "Penny" one more time before sitting heavily In a stuffed armchair that rested next to a handsome, antique-looking chessboard. Hotch and Derek approached the cabin and with their guns out and entered.

"I don't have much money. Take it; it's all I have." The young man reached into his back pocket and tossed his wallet in the knights' general direction. The leather landed with a soft thud a foot away from Hotch. Hotch reached down, picked it up and opened it.

"Spencer Reid," he read out loud as he looked at the ID. "What's your business here, Reid?" he demanded.

"I should ask you two the same thing," Reid replied. He never took his eyes away from the chess pieces.

Hotch and Derek holstered their weapons, then pulled out their respective credentials. "We're here behalf of Evan Jones. I'm Sir Aaron Hotchner and my colleague is Sir Derek Morgan. We're..."

"Two of King David's top knights and advisors," Reid finished. He finally tore his eyes away from the chessboard.

"We're looking for Robin Jackson," Derek added.

"I'm sorry, but there had never been anyone living here with that name," Reid said. "This owner is... _was_... Jason Gideon."

"Your turn," Hotch growled. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"Dr. Spencer Reid. Jason Gideon was my foster father. He raised me as if I was his son," Reid explained. "His daughter Penny was like a sister to me. We grew very close after Gideon's wife left him."

"'Was?'" Derek repeated.

"Gideon was murdered almost a year ago," Reid explained.

"Damn," Derek swore. "Is... Penny... OK?"

"That's why I'm here," Reid explained. "After Gideon's funeral Penny wanted to travel some while I went back to teaching. We promised to write or call each other. She called and wrote regularly and then the calls stopped, then the letters. When I got a backlog of my letters returned to me dating back over two months I came home."

"Do you think something could've happened to her?" Derek asked.

"Something..." Reid screwed up his eyes for a moment. He looked up at the two knights thoughtfully before bolting from the room. He ran to one of the closed doors and swung it open, revealing a cluttered but colorfully-decorated bedroom that obviously belonged to a woman. He grabbed an empty wire hanger and straightened it before searching the desk. He ripped off a strip of scotch tape and wound it around one of the hanger's ends, then walked over the bed and popped open the top of the bottom right bed post. Derek and Hotch watched in amazement as Reid stuck the sticky end down the post, then drew it back out.

"What the hell?" Derek asked when they saw a small silver key stuck to the tape. If Reid heard him he didn't acknowledge it. He took the key and ran past them and out the door. He grabbed a shovel from the shed and ran to the treeline. The two knights followed until Reid stopped in front of a blooming tulip tree. He surveyed the land around it before shoving the blade into the earth. He dug about two feet down before the shovel hit something solid. He then got on his hands and knees and brushed the remaining dirt away before pulling up a small waterproof ammunition box. He used the key to unlock it and pulled out a small journal. He flipped through the pages quickly.

"Can you actually read that fast, kid?" Derek asked.

"Our conscious mind can process sixteen bits of information per second; our unconscious, however, can process eleven million," Reid said as he scanned the last two pages. He looked up to see Derek staring him, his eyebrows almost reaching his hairline. "Yes, I can actually read this fast." He passed the book to Hotch, who skimmed over it.

"What's it say, Hotch?" Derek asked.

"Basically everything Dave told us," Hotch replied.

"Gideon told me a long time ago that if something were to happen to Penny to find this book." He gestured to the tall tree with its white and yellow flowers. "He told me he planted that tree the day Penny was born. I helped him bury that box my first week living here."

"How old were you?" Hotch asked.

"Four years, seven months, and twelve days."

"And you remember all that?" Derek did nothing to hide his skepticism.

"I have an eidetic memory."

* * *

Derek drove away until he picked up a signal, then called Dave. "Gideon died over a year ago, Sir," he explained. He went on to tell the king everything Reid had told him and Hotch. He had walked all over the area, then drove the SUV several miles away before picking up a signal on his phone.

"I didn't even know he was divorced, let alone dead." David's voice was thick with emotion over the loss of his friend.

"We have some leads from Gideon's foster son so we're going to split up and try and find her that way," Derek said. "We're starting fresh in the morning."

"Do you trust this... Dr. Reid?" David asked.

"Gideon did. You and King Hector trusted Gideon. Besides, he seems genuinely upset that she's missing. The pictures show how close they were," Derek replied.

"Good. Gideon had good instincts. If he trusted Dr. Reid, I do, too. There will be another vehicle ready for you in the village in the morning. Good luck, Derek. Bring her home safe," Dave ordered.

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

 **A/N: Look for us on TV this Sunday. We'll be little ants like everyone else in the huge crowd for the big race. We were given tickets and passes and were invited to stay with friends who live a block away from the track who also work there, so instead of the usual 20 mile walk to get anywhere, we got ourselves a golf cart to use. So stoked because I almost said no because I can't walk that far for that long yet.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Pita(feels the need... the need... for speed!)Cake**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: (Deep breath) IownnothingIrecievenomonetarygainIcanonlyclaimtheplotandoriginalcharactersblahblahblah (exhale.) There. I think that covers it. Happy reading**.

* * *

Chapter 3

"You better have all that code written and copied before sunrise, Penny. I expect that program to bep and running before John comes in to open, or else! And those hacks had better be done, too," Shane Wyeth barked from the door. He slammed it so hard the slightly loose panes rattled against the wood.

Penny Garcia stuck her tongue out at the retreating figure, then got up from her chair and checked the door. It was securely locked, as was the way it was supposed to be during the gaming center's closing hours. Penny leaned against the heavy oak and absently traced the designs on the door's glass. She watched as Shane's car drove by, sticking her tongue out at him again, knowing that while she could see the outside clearly, all Shane could see was the beveled designs, thanks to the tinted glass. The threats he made to her on a daily basis no longer frightened her like they used to. She knew he'd never turn her in, that he loved her in his own weird way, and because his illegal online activities rivaled hers, plus she was one of the most talented hackers he'd ever known.

Shane's car disappeared around the corner and Penny sighed and walked back to her workstation. She eyed the list of tasks he made for her and sighed again. She knew she'd be finished well before sunrise if she worked her best. She often underplayed her skills and pretended ignorance around her fellow hackers. She learned long ago from a very wise man that listening is a lost art and one learns many things just by being quiet and observing; things people usually didn't hear over the sound of their own voice.

Her heart cramped when she thought of the man who raised her. Her father. The pain of his death no longer felt like an ice pick straight to her heart. Now it was more like the involuntary jerk from a muscle spasm. It would hit her suddenly but after a minute of gut-wrenching pain she would try and think of a happy memory until the pain ebbed away.

Penny wiped her eyes before grabbing her purse, letting herself out and locking the door behind her. She walked briskly towards the 24/7 convenience store a couple blocks away. As she walked by, she looked into the alley to see if the homeless man who stayed there had come back. He hadn't been there when she usually stopped by and he still wasn't there. She really hoped he wasn't sick or hurt or something.

The streets were silent and only the sounds of a few alley cats disturbed the peace. This part of the village was bustling during the day but was dead at night. The store was the only thing open past 10pm. Penny waved at the familiar clerk as she entered. She poured her coffee and added her favorite flavored creamers before eyeing the bakery case. She plucked two donuts out and put them in a baggie.

"Working again tonight?" the clerk asked as he rang up her items.

"Yeah. The dictators insist we're on a deadline." She rolled her eyes and passed him the money.

The clerk chuckled. "Don't work too hard, hun."

Penny winked back. "Oh, don't you worry, sweet cheeks. I won't." She grinned when the clerk blushed and waved bashfully as she left the store.

The walk back from the store was even quieter than the trip to it. Even the cats and other nocturnal creatures of the night were silent. An involuntary shiver spasmed through her and she looked around for the potential source of her anxiety while walking faster to the gaming center.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she finally reached the door, the key already in her hand. She turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open, then tensed when a shadow fell over her. Before she could so much as gasp, she felt a large hand clamp over her mouth! She brought her hands up to fight back but then she felt something sharp stab the side of her neck. She tried to scream, tried to bite the hand over her mouth, tried to squirm away, but whoever grabbed her forced her inside the gaming center and closed the door shut behind them. Within seconds, Penny felt a sense of lethargy go over her body and she could no longer struggle and fight and scream. The assailant took his hand from her mouth, then laid her gently on the floor. She felt oddly detached from everything as she fought to keep her eyes open.

She watched the attacker's eyes through the dark ski mask that covered his entire face. "No, don't," she moaned when she felt her assailant pull her purse down her arm. He rummaged around in it, pulled her phone out, then dropped it on the floor. He slammed his foot down, shattering the screen, before grinding it down with his shoe and crushing it into a million pieces. _He_ said this would happen. _He_ would find her and do whatever _he_ pleased to her. One of her biggest fears was really happening. She thought she was finally safe. Although Shane threatened her all the time, she always believed he would protect her. And she had been so careful. Hiding her tracks, keeping her circle close with a few people around. She didn't know how _he_ managed to find her. She hoped and prayed with everything she had that he hadn't gotten her brother, too, like he had always threatened to do. Spencer wasn't her brother in the true sense of the word but they were close in age, liked many of the same things, and grew up together as siblings under the home of Jason Gideon. She had only loved two people her entire life had been cruelly taken from her and she was forced to hide from the other for both of their safeties.

Her attacker dropped the purse down next to her before leaning down and brushing her hair from her eyes. He caressed her cheek before getting back up and picking up the key she dropped by the doorway.

The last thing she saw before the drugs rendered her unconscious was her attacker closing and locking the door behind him.

* * *

 **A/N: Shouting out a "HAPPY 40th BIRTHDAY!" to my other half, my love, my partner in crime, and fellow geek, The Husband. I luuurve you!**

 **A/N2: Thank you for your patience, my lovely readers. Summer is always a very busy time for me and updates will be slow, at least until August. My next appointment is the 20th and that's when get the date for jaw surgery.**

 **XOXO,**

 **Pita(The Wife)Cake**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot. I guess the universe represented here is mine as well. Be prepared, we're all a little mad here. Enjoy** **!**

* * *

Chapter 4

To say Derek was frustrated was an understatement. Before he, Hotch, and Reid had separated Reid gave both knights copies of the most recent pictures he had of his sister. The three also poured over all of the correspondence that Penny had sent to Reid, both before and after Gideon's death. Reid's eidetic memory proved most useful when he not only remembered every word of their phone conversations, he was able to write them down, word-for-word, so both knights would know everything he knew. The three of them had mapped out Penny's travels and her approximate location at the time she had ceased communications. Hotch decided to search the village where the last letter was postmarked from. It was a huge village and he was grateful when Reid offered to go with him to help search.

Derek had chosen to retrace Penny's travels. He spent his days driving and stopping at different villages, including the unincorporated ones between them, and visiting every place she had spoken or written about. He spent his nights studying the pictures and pouring over his copies of the letters and the transcribed calls and called Savannah every third night or so. She was cool and often distant during their conversations. It was her way of punishing him, although Derek didn't take it as that. He didn't miss her droning on and on about the hospital gossip and who was supposedly sleeping with whom. He thought it was odd she seemed to enjoy it when other people fought or when a relationship ended. She would ask about his mission every time they spoke, even though he reminded her every time he couldn't say where he was or what he was doing. She would always wrap up the call quickly after that. Derek found himself thinking more than once why he was still with her.

He called his mother more often than he called Savannah, also revealing nothing of his whereabouts or details. She knew all about his mission, of course, as she was one of the very few people in the world who knew of Princess Penelope's existence, and King David believed she had every right to know what was happening. Derek called the king every day, although he revealed as little as possible using generalized and vague terminologies and codes they used during the war, for they both knew that there were still rebels out there and that every phone and every wall had potential treacherous ears listening in. Everything he told David, the king would relay to Fran in private.

Derek always believed in following one's gut and his studies through law enforcement and then knighthood only boosted the instincts that came to him naturally. He had rented a room at an inn in a decent-sized village that Penelope talked about in a letter and during a couple of calls. She talked about staying at the very inn he was currently residing, a used bookstore, a coffee shop and a little store where the owner made or created everything she sold, from personal hygiene and household cleaning supplies to clothes and home and lawn decor. Penelope had raved about the lady's chocolate-covered strawberry flavored lip balm and lilac-scented lotion. She even sent Reid a jug of the lemongrass laundry soap and lavender fabric softener to try out. Reid actually recommended both products.

Derek chose to walk from the inn to the businesses. His brief surveillance of the village showed that during the daytime hours most people walked in the areas where most of the stores hung out their shingles. The village was large enough that a random stranger in the crowd wouldn't be out of place. He wanted to keep that level of anonymity if at all possible, which is why he left the SUV at the inn.

He first tried the bookstore. He was surprised to find a near-perfect copy of one of his favorite books as he browsed the shelves. He also bought a few books for his mother and sisters that he thought they might like and a couple of his favorite childhood books for Hotch's son, Jack. He couldn't believe how inexpensive the books were. The total of his purchases was what he would expect to pay for a single book in Quantico.

Derek stopped at the coffee shop and nursed a large cup of coffee while pretending to read his "new" book. He sat next to a window facing the street and watched everyone who walked past and studied each customer as they came in. He finally got up after the barista kept trying to catch his eye.

His next stop was the store. When he walked in his senses were pleasantly assaulted. He could smell numerous individual scents but they blended together well and doesn't give him an instant headache like some scent combinations did. The clerk explained she was the owner and showed him her goods. He bought the lilac lotion and bubble bath for his mom, and the clerk recommended a eucalyptus set for his older sister Sarah, who suffered from allergies, and then picked out a jasmine set for his younger sister, Desiree. He also bought them each a tube of the chocolate-covered strawberry lip balm. The owner/clerk was just as Penny described, lively and happy and eager to help.

It was getting dark very quickly by the time he finished at the store and Derek could no longer people-watch with stealth. He stepped through the door and immediately he felt someone crash into him. He manged to not lose his balance or his bags but the person who crashed into him teetered on towering heals and would have fallen had he not reach his hand out to steady her.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried out.

" _I'm_ sorry," Derek replied. "I should've been paying more attention coming out of the store."

"Oh, I see." The woman looked over her bejeweled glasses and down at the bags in Derek's hand with a raised eyebrow.

"Gifts for my mom and sisters," he replied to her unanswered question.

"Ah." She nodded. "Their lilac lotion is very nice."

"I've heard that," Derek said. "I've also heard about their chocolate and strawberry lip balm."

"It _is_ amazing," the woman agreed. "I love it." She shifted uncomfortably as Derek gazed her up and down. She glanced at her phone to check the time. "I have to go. She's getting ready to close for the night." She adjusted her glasses nervously.

"Oh, right," Derek replied, not realizing he had been checking the woman out. He normally wasn't into the goth-chic look but he liked it on her. "I'm sorry again for not paying attention."

"It's fine, really. I didn't fall or get hurt or anything." She waved a little and opened the door. "Bye."

Derek watched the woman from outside the window. When she turned and he saw her face in proper light he gasped. She had dark brown -almost black- hair and wore dark makeup but he was sure that he had just literally ran into Penny. Penelope. The princess. The little girl whose face he had burned into his memory. He had been staring at the pictures of her for weeks and he knew as sure as his name was Sir Derek Morgan that he had found his princess.

Derek looked around and ran into the nearest alley. He hid in the shadows and waited for Penelope to come out of the store. She came out after a few minutes and the "OPEN" sign in the window turned off.

He followed her, keeping far enough back to not look suspicious. They walked far enough away from the village center that the vehicle traffic had picked up significantly when she slowed and stopped in front of a man who stood waiting in front of a door. They spoke briefly before entering the building. Derek hid again and waited. It was fully dark when the door opened again. He was surprised to see only the man come out and lock the door behind him. He was about to get up and follow him but froze when he saw the door open again and Penelope step out. She walked briskly down the road. He followed her and hid again as she entered a convenience store, then emerged a few minutes later with a large cup of coffee in her hand. He held his breath as she approached his hiding place, then let it out slowly when she passed by without breaking her pace. He again followed her back to the building, hiding in his previous spot, and watched as she disappeared inside. He watched for hours but there was no more movement from the building and almost no traffic at all on the street. He stayed until his eyes became to tired to focus properly.

He walked back to his room at the inn, packed his belongings, and checked out. He drove to a different inn, this one much closer to Penelope's building. He called Dave from his new room but decided not to say anything about his progress, wanting to be absolutely sure that the lady he saw was indeed Princess Penelope before telling the king. He fell asleep and slept the first dreamless sleep he'd had in recent memory.

He woke after a few hours and set to work. He went to a thrift store and bought a pair of old jeans and threadbare flannel shirt. He donned them in his room and walked back to the alley where he had hid the night before and sat on the ground. He rubbed dirt on the jeans and on his face and put on a sock hat. It was a ruse he'd used a few times during the war. Nobody paid much attention to a "homeless" person sitting in an alley. He'd used it for both surveillance and undercover work. It worked then and it worked now; very few people paid him any attention. A few people offered him some spare change. He accepted, to keep up with his ruse. He was looking away when he heard the unmistakable click-click-click of heels grow closer, then stop. He looked up and it took every ounce of control to not change his expression. It was Penelope. She knelt down and pressed a bill into his hand.

"I'm sorry, I don't have much. Get yourself a hot meal," she said. Derek averted his eyes and nodded as he closed his fist around the bill. He did not trust his voice to not betray him and give him away. "Take care," Penelope chirped and walked away. Derek waited until the sound of her heels faded away before looking up again. He saw her retreating figure disappear into the same building she went into the night before. He looked at the crumpled bill in his hand. It was a ten-dollar bill. More than double the combination of the change he'd gotten throughout the day. He smiled at her generosity towards a complete stranger. He stuffed the money in his pocket and continued his surveillance.

Penelope didn't stay in the building long and she disappeared around the corner just as fast as she had appeared. Derek decided stay put to wait her out. Sure enough, she came back to the building, accompanied by the same man as the day before. She had a sack and cup of coffee already and did not emerge at all after the man left. Derek went back to his room and repeated his undercover act the next day. He didn't see Penelope at all and stayed out much later waiting for her.

The next day Penelope approached him again and gave him another ten-dollar bill. For over a week he stayed in the alley. Penelope showed up and went into the building all night almost every night. Every day she was there she give him some money. Sometimes she'd show up with two coffees. On those days she'd give him one and a couple of donuts in a bag along with a five-dollar bill. On the days she didn't have coffee, she'd give him a ten and go out after her male companion left to the store and get a coffee there.

On the tenth day of his surveillance, Penelope showed up at her same time. She did not have two cups of coffee in her hands, so Derek decided to test the waters. "You're too kind to me, Baby Girl," he said as she gave him the usual ten.

"'Baby Girl?'" she repeated, giving him an odd look.

"Forgive me, I just did know the real..." he started to explain.

"I've been called worse." Penelope smiled. "Ny name's Penny. Penny Garcia."

"Thank you, Ms. Penny," he smiled back. She still didn't recognize him from their rendezvous days before. He let both his hair and facial hair grow out, wore the same clothes every day and changed his voice to a country accent.

Derek knew he had to make his move soon. He now had her name, the name she'd been going by after fleeing Quantico as a young child. He watched as she entered the building and he went back to the inn. He formed his plan and gathered everything he needed. He put it all in a backpack and walked around the neighborhood wearing his nicer clothes. Nobody seemed to recognize him as the bum in the alley.

He finally saw Penelope show up with no coffee. She went to his usual spot and frowned and looked all around when she saw he wasn't there. She disappeared inside like always. He got into position and waited until the male companion left. He walked by the building a few times. On his third pass he heard the door open and close not long after he'd passed it. He kept going so not to arouse suspicion and hid as soon as he turned the corner. He watched as Penelope went to the store and got what he needed from his backpack and put on a ski mask. When she come back out with her usual coffee and pastry, he walked silently behind her. He planned his timing perfectly and caught up with her just as she unlocked the door. He lunged when he saw her stiffen up and clamped his hand over her mouth to keep her from yelling. He immediately stuck the syringe in her neck and pushed through plunger down. She put up a fight but he overpowered her and forced her inside and closed the door behind them. He felt her muscles relax and laid her on the floor. He took her purse from her, her plea cutting him like a knife. He hated to think she thought he was there to to hurt her but he forced himself to ignore it and crush her phone under his shoe. Her eyes were flickering slowly and she groaned as her body succumbed to the drugs. He knelt down and removed her glasses and brushed her hair from her face, then got up and found the key she had dropped before locking the door behind him.

Derek walked very quickly to the inn and brought his car back. The street was as deserted as always and he just as quickly re-entered the building and gathered the still-unconscious princess into his arms and put her into the backseat. He knew he had plenty of of time to get back to the inn before she woke up.

He carried her to his room and hung up a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the outside doorknob. He laid her on the bed and sat down next to her. He picked up his phone and finally told Dave everything that had been happening. The king ordered him not to tell the princess anything about her true identity. "Even if you have to bind her hand and foot, get her here as soon as possible," Dave ordered.

Derek didn't like it one bit but he knew the princess would be waking up soon and he couldn't trust her to not run away or scream. He used his handcuffs to cuff her hands to the headboard and and ripped up one of the pillowcases. He twisted part of it and put it in her mouth, then tied it behind her head to gag her. He then used another piece to tie her ankles together. He sat in a chair near the bed and turned the TV on and turned the volume up and waited.

It wasn't very long before Penelope started to stir. He watched as she opened her eyes, realize her predicament, and struggle against her bonds. He put her glasses back on her face. Her eyes focused, then widened as she instantly recognized him. He sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **A/N: I thought about deleting this story. Still thinking about it, actually. Keeping going for the time being considering I already had most of the this chapter written out when I posted chapter 3. I have several ideas for this but if nobody likes it I won't bother continuing.**

 **Pita(Quite Mad)Cake**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Just the idea.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Penny struggled to open her eyes. She blinked several times, trying to gather her wits, and tried to move her stiff body. She realized she was laying down on something soft and that her hands were trapped above her head and that her ankles were tied together. She moved her lips and felt a cloth jammed between them. The earlier events flooded back to her memory and she froze when a blurry figure stood over her and placed her glasses back on her face. She gasped when she recognized her kidnapper right away. He was the homeless man that would sit in an alley near the gaming center. She felt herself a fool. She had allowed Shane to treat her worries like paranoia and went against her instincts when she felt like she was being followed for days. Her head finally cleared and she realized _he_ found her, like he said he would.

"Hello, Penny. My name is Derek. I'm sorry that I had to tie you up but I can't have you screaming or running away now that I've finally found you," Derek explained. His voice was smooth and deep, with no trace of the country accent he had spoken with before. Penny glared at him and struggled against her bonds again. She wanted him to know she wasn't a victim. She looked up at her hands and saw they were handcuffed to the headboard. She squeezed her eyes shut and groaned into the gag in frustration. Her eyes flew open when she felt warn pressure on her hands. She saw Derek standing over her and forcing her hands to still. His hands were large and easily encompassed hers.

"Stop it," Derek ordered softly. "You'll only hurt yourself." Penny's brows furrowed. _You drugged and kidnapped me and yet you don't want me to hurt myself? Seriously?"_

"Believe me or don't believe me," he said and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm telling you right now, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." He stood up and rummaged around in his bag. Her eyes widened when she saw him fill a syringe with liquid from a vial. She renewed her struggling as he approached her again. She couldn't stop the tears that formed and quickly escaped her eyes when he first cleaned a patch of skin on her arm with an alcohol pad. He blew on it to speed up the drying before injecting her with the syringe's contents. He knew what he was doing and she barely felt the needle.

Penelope closed her eyes and let the drugs take over, knowing there was nothing she could do to stop its effects. She opened her eyes and saw the same lady that had visited her dreams from as far back as she could remember. As always, she was surrounded by a soft, yet powerful light. "Wait," Penelope slurred. She tried to reach out to the lady when she opened her arms in invitation but Penelope was still trapped on the bed by the cuffs. She cried out when night started closing in on them and watched in horror and the lady and her light was swallowed up by the inky darkness.

Derek felt chills run down his spine as he watched Penelope stare at the ceiling in awe. He had no idea who or what she was seeing and talking to but he felt like he was intruding on something personal. He was finally able to turn away when she closed her eyes and her breathing slowed and regulated. He hated himself for what he had to do. Even though everything he had done was to protect her, he didn't like scaring her. It felt like a knife piercing his soul when she cried. All he wanted to do was gather her in his arms and tell her everything would be all right so she would no longer be afraid, just like he did when they were children. He removed her glasses again and placed them on the nightstand. He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed her forehead before getting up to take a shower.

A few minutes later he stood over the bathroom sink and shaved off the overgrowth of hair on his face and head. He only left his usual goatee and after he was finished he jumped in the shower to clean off. When he was done he slipped on a pair of pajama pants. He pushed his sleeping princess over a little before laying down next to her. He wasn't even aware when his eyes closed and sleep claimed him.

Derek woke up suddenly when he heard a noise. He was momentarily disoriented and looked around in alarm. He gasped when he realized that he had wrapped himself around Penelope while he slept. He pushed himself away but he was caught up in the sheet and in his haste he tumbled out of the bed. He managed to untangle himself from the sheet and sat up. His heart twisted when he looked up at the bed and saw his princess crying and shaking silently. He once again wanted so badly to blurt out his intentions, just so she would no longer be afraid of him. But he knew he couldn't, he had his orders, and she wouldn't believe him anyway.

"I... I'm sorry, Pr... Miss Garcia. I... excuse me," Derek stuttered as he picked himself off the floor. He all but ran into the en suite. Although he had just taken a shower the night before, he stepped into the shower and blasted the cold water, hoping to stop the raging hard-on he had woken up with. It wasn't just morning wood, he admitted to himself. Watching the princess sleep the night before, admiring her beauty and what he knew from his undercover stint, her gentle and pure heart, affected him not just emotionally but physically as well. He never felt such an emotional attachment to anyone before, although they were strangers, he felt a bond with her and knew no matter what, he'd always protect her with his life. He dried himself off and put his pajama pants back on before leaving. Horror washed over him again when he saw Penelope squirming on the bed.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry!" He wanted to smack himself. He was so worried about his own needs he completely forgot about hers. He grabbed his keys and freed her wrists from the cuffs. He went to untie the gag and stopped. "I'll take this off if you swear you won't yell or scream. If you do, I'll put this back on and make you keep it on until we get where we're going. Do you swear?" Penelope nodded in response and Derek took the gag off. Penelope sighed and licked her dry lips before swallowing several times.

"I know you need the facilities," Derek said as he untied her feet. He grabbed her hands and helped her sit up. He pulled her to her feet and when he saw how wobbly her legs were, he circled his arm around her waist and guided her to the en suite before closing the door, giving her privacy.

A few minutes later the door opened slightly and Penelope peaked her head around the wall. "Umm... could I... can I please take a shower?" she whispered, her eyes downcast.

"Of course," Derek replied. "Did you need something else?" he asked when she continued to stare unmoving at the floor.

"I saw my bag somewhere in there. Could I have it? I have my toiletries in it." She still didn't look up at him when she spoke.

"Yeah, let me get it." Derek rushed to the chair where he put her bag room. He double-checked the bag's contents and removed her hair spray and perfume before handing it over to her.

"Thank you," she whispered before closing the door.

Derek walked back to the main room and sat on the bed. He stared at the wall that separated the bathroom from the main room and tried to dispel the princess from his mind. His head jerked up when he heard the housekeeping cart go down the hallway. He suddenly remembered that he used both towels- from last night and earlier- and he didn't want his princess to use a dirty or wet towel. He caught up with the housekeeper a couple rooms down and got an armful of clean towels from her.

He put the towels on the bed and grabbed two from the stack. He knocked on the bathroom door and frowned when he received no answer. He peaked in and saw the room was full of steam and heard the water running. He walked in and placed the towels on the rack next to the shower. The water was shut off and before he could move the shower curtain was whipped open. He couldn't advert his eyes as he stood transfixed at the woman in front of him. It wasn't until she gasped and pulled the curtain back over, shielding her body, that he realized what he was doing and with whom.

"Um, sorry. I just realized I used up all the towels. I brought you some more," he stuttered and gestured to the towels. Penelope stared at him with wide, frightened eyes and didn't move a muscle. "I'm sorry," he repeated before backing out of the bathroom.

He sat back down on the bed and groaned. A hundred cold showers wouldn't be able to erase the memory of what he just saw. He'd never seen a more beautiful woman in his life. He'd had his share of women warming his bed, although no one stuck around longer than six months. The stress of his job, the traveling, and the secrecy were the usual deal-breakers. The longest relationship he'd ever had was with Savannah, although he didn't understand why she stayed with him. She was always complaining and didn't seem to be happy. He personally felt like it was time for him to settle down and tried his best to make the relationship work, believing Savannah wouldn't still be with him if she didn't want to be.

He looked up and glanced at his watch. Penelope had been in the bathroom for a long time- too long, in his opinion. He got up and knocked on the door and stepped back when she cracked it open. He saw she had a towel clutched to her chest.

"Yes?" she asked timidly.

"You've been in there awhile. Are you OK?" he asked.

Penelope raised an eyebrow but still kept her eyes down. "I'm fine," she lied.

"Don't lie to me, OK?" Derek sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I don't have anything to wear. I... I didn't know my dress had torn... and now it's ruined..." She finally looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'll be right back," Derek said. He dug around his bag and pulled out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

"Here," he said to the bathroom door. He passed the clothes through when she opened the door again.

Penelope finally emerged from the bathroom. Derek looked up from the TV and gaped. "You're blonde..." he said stupidly.

"Yes," she replied.

"I thought..."

"I have... a few wigs I like wearing for different looks."

"Or when you don't want people to recognize you," he smirked. She looked amazing dressed in his clothes. She was swimming in them but between that and knowing what was under those clothes, plus her blonde curls still damp from her shower, Derek thought she was the sexiest woman he'd ever seen. _Stop it right there,_ he chastised himself. _She's_ the princess. _She is so far out of your league, Morgan. You have no right to think of her that way._

Penelope narrowed her eyes angrily. She glanced quickly at the door before bolting to it. She had her hand on the door handle when Derek grabbed her and swung her over his shoulder. She squeaked when the world tipped and she found herself upside down. She kicked out wildly and hit his back, but he tightened his grip before tossing her on the bed. She scrambled back to the headboard. "Don't..." she whispered.

"I told you I'm not going to hurt you," he said as he walked away.

"Didn't you already?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did you... didn't you...?"

"What?! Of course not!" Derek boomed. He was horrified that she thought he had taken advantage of her while she was unconscious.

"What do you want with me?" she asked.

"I have orders. I'm supposed to take you to my boss," he said. He walked back over and sat down on the bed. He took his handcuffs out of his pocket and advanced towards her. He pushed her down and easily subdued her struggling and cuffed her hands to the headboard.

"You said you wouldn't use that if I didn't scream," she whimpered when he brought the gag out. He felt like scum as he pushed it in her mouth and tied it behind her head.

"I know, and I'm sorry," he apologized. "But you just tried to run away and I need to run out and get us something to eat." He grabbed one of his bags and disappeared into the en suite. He returned a few minutes later fully dressed, in a dark button-down shirt and nice jeans. He replaced his bag and walked over to the nightstand. He tried to ignore her eyes trailing his every move although he noticed her visibly stiffen when he pulled out his guns. He strapped his ankle holster on and put his primary weapon in the holster on his hip, attached his knife and its holster on his other hip, and put his wallet in his back pocket. He finally got his keys and closed the drawer. "I won't be gone long," he said before opening and closing the door behind

* * *

him. He made sure the "Do Not Disturb" sign was still in place before jogging to the SUV.

 **A/N: Wow! I wasn't expecting that kind of response when I said I was considering deleting this story. I admit, it made me emotional reading the encouragements. I will continue it. I hope y'all enjoy.**

 **XOXO,**

 **Pita(humbled)Cake**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor make monetary gain from this is or my other stories**.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Hey, I'm back," Derek announced. He staggered through the door, juggling several bags and a drink carrier. He shut the door with his foot before setting the bags and carrier on the table. He turned back and and set the chain lock in place. He put all but one of the bags in the mini-fridge. "I got you an egg and cheese sandwich and some hash browns and a blueberry cinnamon roll. I know you're a vegetarian so I didn't get you anything with meat in it," he explained as he freed Penelope from the cuffs and took the gag off. She gave him an odd expression before sitting up. She smelled the food and her stomach growled loudly. She accepted his proffered hand and allowed him to lead her to the table. He pulled the chair out and pushed it in after she sat down. He sat down across from her and pulled out their food from the paper bag. He passed her a wrapped sandwich, a box, and a pod of hash browns, then set a large cup of coffee down in front of her. "Cream, sugar?" he asked.

Penelope nodded. He passed her some creamer tubs and sugar packets and a stirring straw. She added the cream and sugar, stirring both in thoroughly before taking a sip. She sighed as she drank the caffeinated brew. It was her favorite brand and from her favorite place.

They ate their breakfast in silence, although they studied each other carefully. Penelope noticed that Derek had impeccable manners, although he practically inhaled his food. It seemed like he more than made up for her vegetarian choices. She saw ham, sausage, and bacon with egg and cheese inside the huge sandwich, plus a styrofoam container with a biscuit and sausage gravy. In her travels she learned that in some regions, biscuits and gravy were treated as a delicacy, although she never tried it herself.

She ate her food more slowly, as she was taught as a child. Her father made sure she learned manners and taught her how to act properly. He didn't care that they lived in a cabin in the woods; he had raised her and Spencer to be a perfect lady and gentleman. He also taught them to help the less fortunate. She never thought something she learned from her father would end up causing her so much trouble.

"What now?" she asked as Derek packed up their trash when she was finished.

"We have to wait until nightfall, then we're heading out."

"Oh." She didn't protest when Derek helped her out of the chair. He guided her over to the bed and gently pushed her down until she was sitting on it.

"Shove over," he ordered. He pretended not to notice that she scooted over to the very edge of the bed. She drew her knees up and hugged them and turned her head to face the wall . He pulled his handcuffs out again and sat down next to her. He picked up her right wrist and slapped a cuff on it before shackling his own left wrist with the other cuff. She didn't look over at him or even move. He sat as far away from her as the cuffs allowed. He knew she wanted space and gave her as much as he could. He turned on the TV and started flipping through channels. When he saw her turn her head and watch, he passed her the remote. She grabbed it and flipped it back several channels before settling on an old sitcom rerun.

After awhile he uncuffed himself so she could use the facilities. She emerged with her brown wig in hand. She finger-combed it, then pulled a plastic bag from her bag and put the wig in it.

"What other ones do you have?" Derek asked. He recuffed himself when she sat back on the bed.

"Excuse me?"

"You said you have different wigs. What do they look like?"

"I have one that's black and bob-length, a red one that's kinda long, a short blonde one, a brown pixie-style, that long brown one." She frowned at his prodding. "Why?"

"Just wondering. I like your real hair," he confessed. He gently tugged one of her long blonde curls. He watched in fascination as the curl wrapped around his fingers while Penelope shook her hair, then gathered it together with her free hand and draped it over her left shoulder, away from him. "But I can see you in all of those others," he added. He noticed his princess shifting uncomfortably and didn't try to engage conversation again.

They watched TV and movies the rest of the day. Derek let Penelope choose what to watch and didn't complain once about her choices. He only spoke when she shifted, to ask if she was comfortable, or to offer her snacks and drinks from the fridge. She didn't speak, only nodded or shook her head no. He moved with her, not caring about his own comfort. She didn't complain but he studied her expressions and knew when she needed to move around or needed the bathroom. By the time night had fallen, he was stir-crazy and more than ready to go home.

Derek left Penelope cuffed to a chair while he packed and loaded his things and her bag into the SUV. He came back for her last, removing the cuffs and keeping a grip on her arm as he put her in the passenger seat.

He stated driving and frowned when he saw a tear fall down Penelope's cheek as they left the village behind.

"Baby Girl, are you crying? Why?" Derek asked.

"Well, there's the obvious. I've been kidnapped and by a man who pretended to be a homeless person," she snapped. "I gave you money and food, and it appears you really _needed_ them!" She waved her hand dramatically around the fancy SUV.

"You're upset that I took your money?" he asked incredulously.

"I thought I was helping you! I could have used what I gave you to help someone else, someone who truly needed it!"

Derek had no answer for that and he didn't know what made him feel worse: the fact that he _had_ taken money from her that could've gone to someone who needed it or that it hadn't even occurred to him until a few seconds ago when she called him out on it.

As they approached another village, Derek's stomach growled. He pulled off the main road and into the drive-thru of a fast-food restaurant. "Is this OK?" he asked. He pulled up short of the ordering speaker to look at the menu. She nodded. "What do you want?"

"A garden salad with ranch and a chocolate shake and a soda, please," she requested. Derek pulled up to the speaker and placed their order. He pulled forward to the window and paid, then accepted their drinks. When the employee gave him the bag of food, he passed her two fifty-dollar bills.

"The next one-hundred bucks in orders is on us," he explained to the wide-eyed employee. He looked over at Penelope who was as wide-eyed as the girl at the window before turning back. "Just say it's from someone who is learning how to be a better person and his teacher." He flashed the girl his dazzling smile before driving off. He glanced back over at Penelope and saw a tiny smile on her face.

"Are you going to eat?" he asked after they drove a few miles.

"I can't eat in a moving vehicle or I'll get sick," she explained.

"OK." Derek pulled into the parking lot of a 24-hour department store. He chose a secluded spot away from the other cars in the lot.

"Was that OK?" he asked as they finished their food.

Penelope shrugged. "What if the next people in line were well-off?"

"Then hopefully they'll take our good deed to heart and use what they saved and then some to help someone else," he shrugged back. "I can't help what they do or don't do." He put the SUV in drive and started driving again.

They rode for hours in silence. Penelope couldn't see which direction they were going in the dark and had no idea where he was taking her. All she knew was that he was taking her to _him_. She heard _him_ brag about having several friends, hiding places, and homes throughout the country and that Derek could be taking her to any one of them.

"We're almost there," Derek said out of the blue.

"Where's 'there?'" Penelope asked.

"Home." Derek kept his answer purposely cryptic. He didn't want her to know where they were. It was one of the reasons why he decided to travel under the cloak of night.

The SUV approached a village and drove straight through it. Penelope watched as more trees popped up as the village thinned. Derek slowed the SUV at a stoplight. She squinted her eyes and didn't see any more lights ahead. She took a deep breath and flung open the SUV's door. She unbuckled her seat belt and slid sideways from the vehicle. She stumbled when her feet hit the pavement; the car had suddenly started moving faster at the last minute. She booked it straight for the trees, running as fast as she could, ignoring the heavy footsteps of her captor behind her. She gasped when a pine branch smacked her face, knocking her glasses askew. She kept running and was too busy fixing her glasses that she didn't notice the slope until it was too late. She was only scarcely aware of Derek yelling as she rolled down the hill and fell into a body of water. She was stunned for a moment and slowly pushed herself up to her knees when she heard a splash. She tried to get up but her sense of balance was off. She gasped when she felt warm hands pull her to her feet. She tried to shove Derek away and stumbled again on the unstable creek bed.

"Stop, stop fighting me, dammit!" Derek gripped her shoulders and shook her lightly. "Why did you do that? I said I wasn't going to hurt you, and I haven't!"

"Just because you haven't, doesn't mean someone else won't later." Her voice was soft, low, and her eyes dropped to her hands as twin tears fell from them.

"Pr... Baby Girl, nobody's going to hurt you." He frowned when she didn't answer, even though she continued to struggle against his grip on her.

"What are you thinking, running out here in the middle of nowhere? Jesus, Reid said you were stubborn but..." Penelope froze, then went limp. Derek released her when she stopped fighting. She sank back down into the shallow water and dropped her head into her hands.

"Penny...?" Derek dropped to his knees in front of her.

"My brother? You... know my brother?" she whispered.

"Yeah. I mean, he's the one that told us all about you. Your letters to him led me to the village you were hiding in," Derek explained. He frowned when she shuddered. "Come on. The water's cold. Like I said, we're almost there." He stood and held out his hand

Penelope sniffed and finally looked up at him. For the first time since he'd known her she looked broken and defeated and Derek was taken aback. She looked at his hand before she nodded and placed her hand in his. He tried not to think how perfect her hand fit in his as he helped her out of the water although he didn't let her go as they walked back to the SUV. He opened the back hatch of the vehicle and pulled out a blanket and wrapped it snuggly around her, then guided her to the front passenger seat. He took out his cuffs and cuffed her wrist to the inside door handle. She did not fight him at all or speak a single word. He then went back and pulled out a second blanket. He stripped off his wet shirt and dried himself off, then unbuckled his belt and dried off his lower extremities before replacing his underwear and pants with dry ones. He would've given the clothes to the princess but he needed to sneak her into the castle without her being seen and him coming home in dripping wet clothes would've drawn a lot of attention.

He started driving again and his senses heightened when he started seeing familiar landmarks. The lights of The District were in sight when he turned off the highway and crossed a long bridge. He drove down a tiny, narrow road through the woods before stopping. He got out and unlocked a padlocked gate. He drove through it before getting out again and re-locking it. He stopped again about fifty yards in and killed the engine.

"We're here."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **XOXO,**

 **PitaCake**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, CM's writing staff would consist of authors from here and not... never mind.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Derek left the car but stayed close enough for Penelope to still see him. He talked on his phone but kept his back to her and she couldn't see or hear what he was saying. He made what appeared to be three calls before coming back to the car. He released her from the cuffs and put them back on his belt. He wrapped the blanket more firmly around her and guided her to the edge of the trees. He tugged her down to the ground then sat down next to her.

"Do not scream," he warned. "If you do, we both will be killed. I still have the gag. I don't want to use it but I need you to promise me you won't scream. I do have a mother, two sisters, and a girlfriend to take care of, you know."

"I won't scream," Penelope whispered. "Just... don't hurt my brother." She had no idea why, but she felt jealous and territorial. It had never occurred to her that Derek would be taken, even though he was the best-looking man she'd ever seen.

Derek frowned. "Your brother will be here in a day or so." He had no idea why she thought he would hurt Dr. Reid but from her expression he believed that she would be quiet. He looked back at the large manor and rose when he saw one of the lights on the third floor turn on, then back off, then on again. He counted to ten and pulled Penelope to her feet when the light flicked on and off eight times in quick repetition. He grabbed her cold hands in his and looked at her. He pointed to the stone wall that was almost diagonal from where they were standing. "We need to run. Run as fast as you can. When you get to the wall there, stop. As soon as I open the door, go in. I'll be right behind you." Before Penelope could ask, _"what door?"_ he was running. His iron grip on her hand forced to to run as fast as she could to keep up. He slowed his pace to match hers, keeping her close to him, almost shielding her. He released her seconds before they reached the wall. Penelope pressed her body against it and looked over at Derek, who was forcing a hidden door open. He tugged her hand again and she wiggled into crack and stopped when she felt another wall. She heard stone grinding against stone and looked behind her to see Derek forcing the door shut.

"Stay here," he ordered. He jogged down the dark tunnel. Penelope squinted, trying to see in the pitch darkness. She flinched when a light suddenly filled the tunnel and Derek came around a bend that she didn't know was there. He had a flashlight and shone it on his watch. He nodded at the time, then thrust the flashlight into her hands. "I have to go," he explained. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Wait!" she cried. She clutched the flashlight and the blanket dropped to the ground. "You can't leave me here!"

Derek frowned and picked up the blanket. He shook it off and placed it back around her shoulders. "I'm not leaving you. I _will_ be back for you. Don't try and find your way through these tunnels. You will get lost and I may not find you in time. Don't try and go out the hidden door. You will be shot if the guards see you."

Derek turned back to the hidden door and looked back at her. She looked scared, although she tried to hide it. Derek felt a surge of emotion and before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed the princess and kissed her hard on the mouth. It was her slight gasp that drew him back. He looked horrified for a second as he pushed himself away before clearing his throat and turning back to the door. "Turn the light off," he ordered. "When you hear three knocks on the wall, you can turn it back on." He waited for Penelope to nod before forcing the door back open, squeezing through, and closing it again. She listened for the three knocks and when she heard them, she counted eight steps toward the bend before sliding back to the ground. She turned on the light and shone it away from the direction of the door.

Penelope was exhausted. She knew her body was finally crashing from the numerous rushes of adrenaline over the past two days. She had no sense of the time but she sang and hummed lyrics to songs to keep her mind occupied. The tunnel was drafty and it didn't take long for the damp blanket to become stiff from the cold. Penelope began to shiver but continued to sing softly. She curled up in a ball and touched a hand to her lips. She closed her eyes and replayed the kiss over and over in her mind. She wasn't even aware that she had drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Derek ran back to the car and started it up before executing a perfect three-point turn and driving back to the road. He traveled another mile before turning off. He stopped at a guard tower and showed his badge to the guard, who nodded before lifting the gate. He drove down a long, paved driveway before coming up to a garage. He ran his badge through a sensor and typed in his personal identification number. The garage door opened and he drove down an incline and past numerous cars before sliding the SUV into a spot reserved for the government-owned vehicles. He locked up the SUV before walking briskly toward the elevator. He patted the hood of his personal vehicle, a truck, parked in its usual spot, as he walked by it. He entered the elevator and ran his badge into its lock. The elevator hesitated, then closed its doors. Derek waited for it to ascend and re-open before calmly walking down the hallway.

He unlocked his own office before dropping his go-bag into a chair, then walked up to his desk and sat down. He made several phone calls and after the last one he lifted his prized autographed baseball from its stand on his desk. He grabbed the key hidden there and just as he replaced the ball and rose to leave, there was a knock on the door. Before he could open his mouth to grant the visitor permission to enter, the door flung open. Derek stifled a groan as his girlfriend marched in and slammed the door closed behind her. "Hi, Savannah," he managed to say with a little emotion, but a big smile. He stealthy slipped the key into his pocket.

"'Hi, Savannah'?" Savannah repeated with disdain. "That's all you have to say, 'hi, Savannah'? I haven't seen you in weeks and you don't even have the courtesy to call me and let me know you're home?"

Derek willed his patience and temper to hold. He was still on his mission and thoughts of Princess Penelope finally being home and safe calmed him. "Savannah, I just got back. I was going to call you here in a minute," he lied. "I just told Rossi I am on my way to see him to debrief, and I was planning on calling you on my way there. But now that you're here, I can give you this instead." He walked around his desk and grabbed his girlfriend in his arms before dipping her slightly and kissing her sensually. Savannah kissed him back hungrily and moaned. Derek straightened up and hugged his girlfriend. "I'm still going to be a few hours," he explained. He grimaced as the woman stiffened, them pushed herself away.

"But, Derek...!" she whined. "I haven't seen you in weeks!"

"I know, and that's the point," he explained as he walked her out of his office and toward the elevator. He got on with her and pressed the button for the first floor, then pressed another button and swiped his badge. "I haven't seen _anyone_ in weeks. There's a lot of catching up to do."

"I thought you had to meet with the king," Savannah narrowed her eyes as she looked up at Derek after he swiped his badge. She was astute enough to know that one didn't need to swipe a badge to access the offices once inside the building.

"I do, but it's late and Rossi has already left for the day. He told me to meet him at his office in the residence."

"Oh, ok," Savannah nodded. The elevator dinged and he held the door open while he gave her another long, lingering kiss. She stepped off and the last thing he saw before the doors closed again was her walking away without a glance back.

Derek rubbed the back of his head, his habitual move when he was frustrated. He closed his eyes and tried to keep his emotions in check. As beautiful and sexy as his girlfriend was, all he could think about was his princess. _His_ princess? _When did I start thinking of her as_ my _princess?_ he thought to himself. Derek knew he had no right for the feelings of possessiveness he felt over Penelope. _She's_ the _princess._ Everyone's _princess._ Not _just mine_. He kept repeating it over and over but he could not get their kiss out of his mind. Kissing Savannah was safe. Normal. Kissing Princess Penelope was like an explosion. Her shy smile, her selflessness, her strong, yet naive view of the world, her innocence, and her quick wit drew him like a month to flame. She was beautiful, not just physically, but her heart was pure and good. He'd couldn't admit it out loud, but he believed his princess was the sexiest woman he'd ever met.

The elevator finally stopped and instead of going right in the direction of the king's private office, he turned left toward a different wing. It was a rarely used part of the manor; the only people that came through here regularly were the staff who cleaned it. He looked around briefly before taking the key out of his pocket and unlocking a door. He entered a small, cold, dark, and musty-smelling room. He quickly re-locked the door behind him and walked past sheet-covered furniture to the far wall. He felt around and when he found a loose brick he pushed it and opened another secret door. He squeezed inside and closed the door behind him, replacing the brick from inside the tunnel. He grabbed a flashlight from a hook and going by memory, jogged down and through the tunnels to where his princess was waiting. He looked down at his watch and swore at the time. Almost two hours had passed since he had left her. He felt his heart clench and ran faster. He didn't like the idea of Penelope trapped in the tunnels, alone and scared. He knew she was safe but _she_ didn't. He couldn't wait until she would know everything and why he had to do what he did. He couldn't wait until she was no longer afraid of him.

Derek's heart jumped when he slowed down to make the final turn to where he had left Penelope, then sank when he saw she wasn't there. His heart hammering in his chest, he walked slowly past the hidden door. He approached the bend and felt a surge of relief when he saw the beam of a flashlight and bundle of a blanket.

"Penny?" Derek whispered. He knelt down and frowned when he saw her curled up in a ball and shivering in her sleep. He felt the blanket then ripped it away from her when he felt how cold it was. He grabbed her in his arms and gently shook her awake. She opened her eyes and smiled slightly. He picked her up and carried her up through the tunnels, trying to use his body heat to warm her. He retraced his steps and she wrapped her arm around his neck and held on but was still shivering when he finally stopped. He set her down and pushed the loose brick again to gain access to the musty room. He pulled her inside and re-sealed the secret door. He took her hand again and peaked out the door before guiding her into the hall. He locked the door and turned her around to face a set of double doors directly across the hall. He opened them and still holding her hand, led her inside. He then closed the doors behind them.

This room was large and although it was plain, it was warm and bright and inviting. Penelope looked around, seeing the room was a living space with a couch set up in front of a large, flat-screen television. Two cushioned chairs with a table set up between them sat in front of a fireplace. Penelope could feel the warmth from the fireplace although the fire had burned down to little more than hot coals. Next to the fireplace was a brass fixture holding several logs. A square table with four matching chairs sat in front of a large window on the opposite side of the room, next to the wall near it was a serving buffet.

Penelope watched Derek go to the fire and pick up a poker before stirring the coals, then adding a fresh log. He replaced the poker and turned to look at her. "You moved," he accused. "Back in the tunnel."

She nodded. "I didn't want the light from the flashlight to be close to the secret door. I counted my steps and didn't go far at all."

Derek shook his head in amusement. Although he knew the hidden door wouldn't have allowed light through, _she_ didn't, and took steps to protect herself. His princess was smart, very smart.

Penelope jumped and whipped around when someone knocked on the doors. Derek walked to the doors and said a few words before allowing an older lady inside.

"Penny, this is Fran. She'll be looking after you. I have to go now." He nodded to both women and left.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy Winter Solstice, y'all. It's been brutally cold and snowy and icy and I've been writing up a storm. I'm hoping to update all three of my stories again for Christmas Eve. In case I don't, have a blessed Christmas.**

 **XOXO,**

 **Pita(NotDesignedForBelow-ZeroTemps)Cake**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I own nothing. Just a head full of plot bunnies who could really use some carrots. Om nom nom!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Penelope looked at the older lady and although she was pretty and smiled warmly, Penelope started trembling.

"Oh, you poor dear! You must be freezing!" Fran bustled over and touched Penelope's cheek. She ignored the younger woman's flinch and instead brought her other hand up to tilt her face and gazed into the princess's eyes. Fran shook her head slightly and sighed. "Come on, I've drawn a bath for you. Let's get you out of these freezing clothes and warmed up. I know it's getting late but someone has been waiting a long time to meet you. He is expecting to see you tonight."

"N... no..." Penelope strangled out. She yanked herself away from the older woman and ran to the door. She tried the knob and cried out when it wouldn't budge. She looked over and saw Fran walking closer. "No," she whispered again and ran to the far corner. She crouched down and shook in terror.

Fran gasped and tears filled her eyes as she watched the princess, the only beloved child of her best friends, the late King and Queen, cowering and quaking in the corner. It was obvious the child had been hurt terribly and she made a mental note to smack her son upside his head for not telling her. Fran walked to where Penelope was sitting, knelt down, and gently stroked her hair. Penelope looked up and Fran closed her eyes tightly, trying to keep her on tears at bay, then opened them again once she gained her composure.

"Penny, nobody is here to hurt you."

"Then why am I here? I have _no idea_ where I am. I was taken from my home and brought here. No, _snuck_ in here. What do you all want from me?" Penelope cried.

Fran shook her head slowly. "I swear I'll answer all your questions soon. I promise, nobody is going to hurt you." She paused. "Derek didn't hurt you, did he?" she whispered.

Penelope closed her eyes and went through the events of the past two nights in her head. Even though he took her forcibly, and saw her naked, he had been nothing but a gentleman. She then remembered the kiss and... no, that definitely did not hurt. "No, Derek, didn't hurt me," she whispered.

"Look, you're cold. You need to get out of those wet clothes. Come on, I'll help you." Fran rose and extended her hand.

Penelope stared at the red-haired lady. There was something oddly familiar about her face and her voice. She knew that she couldn't escape the room and she _was_ freezing. She accepted the older lady's hand and allowed her to to walk her to a door. Fran opened it and guided her into a bathroom. Although not as big as the living area, it was easily the biggest bathroom she'd ever seen. A large glass shower stall stood in one corner and a huge, deep tub stood in the center of the room. A sink and vanity were next to the shower and Fran walked her over to show her a hidden enclave that housed the loo. Like the living room, it was all white and sterile, with almost no color. "Come on, get in the tub. I'll show you how it works."

Penelope nodded but flinched away when Fran tried to tug off Derek's shirt. "I can do it," she protested. Fran nodded and showed her which buttons turned on the jets. She let Penelope test the buttons before she walked to yet another door and disappeared. Penelope stripped off her clothes in record time and since they were wet put them in the sink. She signed as she climbed the two steps to get into the tub, then felt with her foot until she felt another step inside. She eased herself onto the step, then sat down in the center. She dunked her head and sighed as she moved to the side. She learned back and allowed the hot water to warm her. She looked up at the knock on the door and reflexively sank down deep in the water as Fran came in. The woman had a basket in her hands. She pulled out several towels and draped them over a towel warmer, then brought the basket over. Penelope saw it was her own toiletries inside. She watched as Fran set up shampoo, conditioner, and body wash on the edge of the tub.

Penelope nodded her thanks and reached for the shampoo but Fran was quicker. "Let me help you with your hair," the older woman requested.

"It's OK, ma'am," Penelope protested. "I've been washing my own hair since I can I remember."

"Call me Fran," Fran sighed. "And please, let me help you. I won't hurt you, I promise. I have two daughters of my own, you know."

"You really don't have to..."

"I know I don't _have_ to, I _want_ to," Fran insisted. Penelope sighed and turned around. Fran rolled up her sleeves and filled her palm with shampoo, then gently washed the princess's long blonde hair. She took her time, massaging the young woman's scalp before working her way to the ends. Fran tried to focus on the task itself rather than the recipient. She allowed herself to remember helping the Queen fix her hair for occasions. Like her daughter, the Queen was independent. Fran was the only one allowed to style and cut it and Fran loved washing her friend's hair before each cut or style.

Fran finally finished and told Penelope she was going to start rinsing. She was pleased that the girl didn't protest and once the shampoo was rinsed out she applied conditioner. She worked the conditioner through the curls, gently detangling the knots as she went. Penelope did not speak and barely moved. Fran could feel how tight her neck and shoulders were and massaged them as well.

Fran reluctantly finished with the conditioner and after rinsing it away, she handed Penelope the body wash and a poof. She checked the towels and turned on the warmer while Penelope washed. She disappeared into the living area and came back through the opposite door a few minutes later just as the princess finished washing. She brought the warmed towels over before pulling the tub's drain. She held one towel out and the princess stood up and accepted it. Penelope wrapped it around herself then wrung out her hair, then took the other towel and wrapped her hair in it. She accepted Fran's hand as the older woman helped her out of the tub. She allowed Fran to pat her dry.

"Do I know you?" Penelope blurted out suddenly. Fran jumped slightly. The girl hadn't uttered a word since the bath started and that was the last thing Fran expected her to say. Penelope gasped slightly as if she didn't mean for the words to come out.

Fran closed her eyes briefly. "What makes you say that?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Penelope shrugged. "No idea, it's just... you seem so familiar."

"No, Penny, you don't know me," Fran answered. It wasn't a lie. The girl had no idea who she was. Penelope shrugged again in response and let Fran guide her to the vanity and sat in the chair. Fran gently unwound Penelope's hair from the towel. She picked up a hairbrush and brushed through the damp curls before plugging in a hair dryer.

She brushed and dried Penelope's hair, smiling at the natural curls as they dried. They needed minimal help to form and as Fran pushed half of the girl's hair over her shoulder to work on the other half, the towel slipped down the girl's back. Fran gasped when she saw a thin red scar. She turned off the hairdryer and put it down before tugging the towel further down the younger woman's back. Penelope tensed up again when she figured out what Fran was doing. Fran couldn't stop the tears that escaped as she looked at the princess's back. Numerous scars, in various stages of healing, criss-crossed the girl's back. She gently traced what appeared to be the oldest-looking scar with her finger and willed her fury into check when Penelope visibly flinched. Suddenly, her behavior made sense.

Fran wiped her tears and cleared her throat before walking around the chair. She knelt and took the shaking hands of her best friend's daughter in her own. "Penny, who did this to you?" she asked.

Penelope pulled her hands away and shrugged the towel back up over the scars. She squared her shoulders. "I figured you would know _his_ handiwork right away," she replied dryly before squeezing her eyes shut and pressing her lips closed.

"'His'?" Fran repeated. "I don't... he wouldn't... he'd never do anything like this..."

Penelope laughed harshly. "Some people have a way of acting a certain way in public but are completely different behind closed doors."

Fran opened and closed her mouth twice before realization dawned on her. "Penny, why do you think you're here?" she asked.

Penelope shrugged again. "I ran away. He told me that he'd always find me if I tried to run away and then he would sell me to someone who would make him seem nice. I met some of his friends. Some of them are really rich and... do horrible things to girls."

"Oh, Penny!" Fran whispered. "I can't tell you anything..."

"I know. Derek told me that he was under orders to not tell me anything. I expect you have been told the same. All I know is that I was kidnapped by a stranger and brought here against my will. One second I was coming back from the store with a coffee and the next second I woke up handcuffed to a bed and gagged, then driven here and snuck in here like a fugitive."

Fran pushed the towel away from the princess's arms. She studied the red marks that stood out against her pale skin and sighed. "I'm sorry he did that. That son of mine takes his orders seriously. I can't fault him for that. I'm just sorry that you got hurt in the process."

"I've had worse... wait... Derek is your son?" Penelope looked at Fran in surprise.

"Yes," Fran beamed proudly, then scowled as she looked down at Penelope's sore wrists. "I'm going to whoop him silly for hurting and scaring you."

Penelope choked out a laugh, a genuine laugh. The thought of big and strong Derek being scolded by his petite mother, Fran, was amusing.

"You have a pretty smile, Penny," Fran said as she once again picked up the hair dryer and brush. She turned on the dryer and finished Penelope's hair in record time.

Once finished, Fran guided Penelope through the other door and turned on the lights. Penelope gasped as she took in the room: the huge canopy bed, easily the biggest bed she'd ever seen, piled high with pillows and blankets, the carpet was pale pink and so soft and thick her feet sank into it with each step. Everything, aside from the carpet, was stark white. There were also nightstands on either side of the bed and a settee at the foot. A small desk and chair stood against one wall and a chair and matching ottoman were tucked into the far corner near a fireplace. The far wall was dominated by a three pane window with a large window seat. Fran walked to the window and checked the lock before closing the thick, white curtains.

"Come on," Fran opened a set of folding doors that led to a huge closet. The left and right side walls had dressers lining their lengths and rods above them. In the middle of the wall opposite the doors was a vanity identical to the one in the bathroom, although this one had a satin-covered chair. Dressers flanked its sides. The rods were mostly empty save for a few plain dresses and nightgowns. Although she loved clothes and shoes, Penelope had never owned enough clothes in her life to fill half of the closet. "I'm sorry, I didn't have much time to shop," Fran apologized. "When Derek called to tell me you needed some things..."

"It's OK, Fran. You didn't have to go through all the trouble..." Penelope began.

"Nonsense, child," Fran interrupted. "It was no trouble at all, I just didn't have time. Speaking of which, we need to hurry. I'll leave you alone so you can get dressed. Be ready in the living chamber in twenty minutes, dear." Fran kissed Penelope on the forehead. By the time Penelope recovered from the shock of the unexpected display of affection, Fran had hurried out. Penelope rushed out of the closet in time to see one of the bedroom's double doors close. She tested the knobs and was not surprised that they, like their twins in the living area, were locked.

Penelope squared her shoulders. She was frightened but she wasn't going to show it. She was prepared to meet the person responsible for abducting her and she wasn't going to do it in a towel. She marched back into the closet and pulled down cotton-blend pretty white dress. She searched the drawers. Like the rods, they were near empty. She found some undergarments in one and a pair of white flats in another. She sat down at the vanity and was surprised to find her makeup in its bag under it. She quickly swiped on some mascara and lip gloss, then checked her reflection. The dress was not really her; too plain for her usual flamboyancy and too light for her goth hacker style.

She left the closet and closed the doors behind her. She made her way through the bedroom and bathroom, turning off the lights and closing doors behind her. She sat down in front of the fire but was too fidgety to sit still so she got up and looked at the bookshelves. Unlike the closet, about half the shelves in the living area were filled. Penelope scanned the books, recognizing some as classics and some as volumes her brother Spencer owned. Penelope whipped around as a key rattled in the lock. She waited with baited breath as someone knocked on the doors, then threw them open.

* * *

 **A/N: Merry Christmas!**

 **XOXO,**

 **PitaCake**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Have a nice day. :-x**

* * *

Chapter 9

Dave looked up from his desk at the knock on the door. "Enter!" he called.

Fran walked in and to Dave's surprise she shut the door and hurried around his desk. He barely had time to stand before she ran into his arms.

"Hey, what's going on?" he gently pulled her away and gazed into her eyes.

"She's here, David. She's finally here," she whispered.

"I know, I know," he soothed back, although his voice was thick with emotion as he embraced her again.

"She's just beautiful, David." Fran's voice was muffled against his shirt but the words warmed his heart.

"Now comes the hard part," she said as she finally pulled out of his embrace.

"'Hard part'?" he repeated.

"Yes, telling her who she is. Basically explaining to her that the man who raised her isn't really her father and that she is royalty. That because of some insane psychopath, she became an orphan and was never allowed to live as she should have," Fran elaborated. "None of that is going to be easy. How do you tell someone that their entire life as they knew it was never meant to happen that way?"

"There really is no other way to say it than just saying it." He reached down into one of his desk's drawers and pulled out a bottle of scotch and two glasses. He splashed two fingers in one and one in the other. He held the latter out to Fran, who nodded her thanks and took a sip.

"Is she ready?" he asked as he gently swirled his glass.

Fran choked back a laugh. "How could anyone possibly be 'ready' for this?"

Dave sighed. "I know, I know."

"I gave her twenty minutes to get dressed," Fran looked at her watch, "and that was ten minutes ago."

"I'm finished here for the night anyway," Dave announced.

"I'd hope so," Fran said as she finished her drink. "It's late. I stopped by your rooms and home office first. I figured you'd have been in your quarters by now."

"The work is never finished," Dave mumbled. He replaced his favorite pen in its holder on his desk and put the file he'd been working on in his briefcase.

The duo made their way toward the residence. They took their time and made small talk and after Dave dropped off his briefcase in his private office, they reached Penelope's doors.

"Wait, David." Fran held his hand as he accepted the key from her. She steeled herself for telling him everything. "There's something you should know..."

"Later, Fran." Dave turned and unlocked the door, then threw them both open.

Dave spent most of his life honing his reactions and he had to call upon all his years of experience to help him keep control. The woman who stood before him was indeed beautiful as Fran said. She looked just like her mother. Her blonde hair shone as if the sun followed her around and she had a curvy figure. Her face looked sweet and innocent. The only perceivable difference was the bright pink glasses. She had inherited the poor eyesight from her father. The young woman frowned as she gazed at him, then tilted her head slightly as she recognized him but couldn't place him. Dave smiled as he remembered Jason doing the same thing when he was trying to figure something out. He swallowed hard, knowing that his beloved friends would always live on through this young woman.

David cleared his throat and Penelope blinked in surprise. "Hello," he greeted.

"Hello," she repeated.

"Do you know who I am?" Dave asked.

Penelope hesitated, then shook her head "no" at the question.

"I'm David Rossi."

"Oh, " Penelope squeaked. "Oh!" Her jaw dropped and she visibly paled as she instantly put two and two together. She quickly dropped to her knees and bowed her head low.

Dave's jaw also dropped. He looked over at Fran, who remained expressionless. He checked himself and walked up to the princess. He saw her quaking in fear and his heart clenched. He reached his hand down and gently tilted her chin so she was looking up at him. "Penny, what are you doing?" he asked softly.

"I'm... um, Sir..." she stuttered. "You're the king and I'm just a... just a..."

Dave shook his head. "My dear, you are not 'just' anything." He took her cold hands in his much warmer ones and helped her rise to her feet. Her jaw dropped a second time when he dropped to his knees in front of her, still holding her hands. "I forbid you from kneeling in front of me or anyone else ever again. You are a princess... the princess. Penelope, daughter of the late King Hector and Queen Anna." He looked down and frowned when he saw the marks on her wrists. He kissed them gently before looking back up.

Penelope's eyes narrowed. "Your Highness, I've heard that you have a sense of humor but this, with all due respect, is not funny or... what game is this? Do you order your men to pluck random women from the streets and steal them from their homes for amusement? Do you judge their looks or test their intelligence and gullibility? I'm very sorry but I will just disappoint you, Sire. I don't know why Derek chose me, as I am not beautiful, nor am I stupid and gullible. Everyone knows the princess died a few days... before the king and queen." Penelope cast her eyes downward in respect of the late royal family.

Expecting a certain level of skepticism, Dave rose to his feet and pulled a handful of pictures from inside his jacket pocket. He thrust them into her hands. She looked at the top picture and gasped. She flipped through the rest of the pictures, recognizing herself in them. She had not seen many pictures of the king and queen, for after the takeover anything baring their likenesses was considered contraband and ordered destroyed, and if anyone was found in possession of contraband was subject to immediate arrest and persecution. The only few things she had ever seen was online, mainly digital copies of half-destroyed paintings. The pictures Dave gave her were mainly candid shots: her with the king and queen, her, the queen, and a ginger woman Penelope immediately recognized as Fran, her sitting on Dave's lap with a book, her playing with an older, darker-skinned little boy.

Penelope gasped and swung her eyes over to Fran's. The older woman had tears in her eyes and she smiled and nodded.

Penelope's jaw dropped for a third time. "Your Highness," she whispered. "I don't understand. How... what...?" She had a million questions running through her brain but they were so jumbled she couldn't get anything out.

Dave looked at his watch "It is quite late, Penelope. If you have any questions, ask Fran." He gently grabbed Penelope's shoulders and kissed even more gently on the forehead. "Welcome home, Princess." He bowed low and before she could reply, he was out the doors.

Fran gaped at the closed door before looking back at Penelope. The girl was exhausted, that was obvious. She was crashing, all the adrenaline from the day's events was gone, zapping most of her energy with it. She walked up to Penelope and took the pictures from her. She laid them on the side table and guided Penelope back to the bedroom.

Penelope followed robotically, only coming back to her senses when she felt her dress being pulled up. She froze and turned around. "It's OK, Fran. I can undress myself. I know where everything is."

Fran nodded. "That's fine, Princess. Is there anything else I can get you before I go to sleep?"

Penelope smiled at the matronly woman. "I would love a glass of warm milk, please."

Fran nodded again. "I'll be right back with that." She bowed, then walked out of the chamber.

Penelope quickly changed into a nightgown. She turned down her bed and sat down on it. She fidgeted, then bolted up and ran to the living area. She scooped up the pictures and brought them back with her. She crawled into bed and pulled the covers up. She studied the pictures carefully, trying to remember a time before her adoption. She breathed in the heavenly lavender scent of the sheets and pillows and wasn't even aware of her eyes closing. By the time Fran returned, Penelope was sound asleep, surrounded by the pictures of her parents. Fran hesitated before deciding not to wake the exhausted princess. She kissed Penelope's forehead before leaving, closing and locking the door quietly behind her.

Dave closed the door to his private office behind him and leaned heavily against it. He was unaware of sliding down until he was sitting on the floor. He sat there, barely moving, lost in memories, oblivious to how much time had passed. He was jarred back into the present by a knocking on the door, then the pressure of someone trying to open it. He got up from the floor and opened the door. Fran swept in and Dave knew she was angry. Dave walked more slowly, around his desk, and sat heavily in his chair, deliberately avoiding eye contact.

"David Rossi, what kind of welcome do you call that?" she demanded. Her eyes, blazed with fury, softened when Dave finally looked up at her, looking sad and defeated.

"What happened to her?" he whispered. He remembered her as a happy, bubbly child. It had disturbed him to see her so intimidated and frightened.

"What do you think happened to her? You heard her. You know the civilians, even the most loyal, are still scared. It's getting better, but a lot are afraid to get back to how it was... before. And even more afraid of a repeat coup. There are still many Henry Grace supporters out there. You've seen some of the depravity they're capable of. That's what I was trying to tell you before," she explained. "She's been hurt badly. She thought she was brought here to be a slave."

"A slave? Why would she think that?"

"Apparently you told that son of mine to do whatever was necessary to get her here, and to not say why." Fran crossed her arms and glared at the king.

Dave winced when he remembered the marks on her wrists. "I know, and I didn't like ordering him to do it, but I didn't see any way around it. You saw how she reacted when I told her who she is. Imagine her reaction if Derek had told her. When I found out Jason died, everything changed and finding Penelope became even more important."

"She has scars from being whipped on her back."

"She has...?"

Fran nodded and tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about what the princess had gone through. "None are fresh but you and I both know how badly she was hit if they left scars." She paused. "Do you think Gideon..."

Dave leapt up from his chair so forcefully it tilted and almost fell over. "No! Jason would never have hit her at all, let alone left permanent marks. Hector, Jason, and I were like brothers. He never would have hurt the princess, or any child."

"I didn't know Jason," Fran reminded him. "I only met him the one time."

"I know, but trust me, he didn't do it. If I ever find out who hurt her they're going to wish they were never born." The promise behind the threat made Fran shiver slightly.

* * *

Derek sighed as he parked his truck in his driveway. He had hoped Savannah was working but seeing her little red sports car in the driveway ruined that. He grabbed his bag from the backseat of the cab and made his way to the door. He unlocked it and wiped his shoes on the welcome mat. The house was dark and he reached around trying to find the light switch. He dropped his go-bag off on the washer and walked to the bedroom. He was surprised to see the made-up bed. He searched around but Savannah wasn't home. He sighed and walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grinned at the lasagna sitting on the shelf. His mom always left something for him to eat when he returned from long missions, especially when she learned Savannah couldn't even fry an egg. He unwrapped the dish and cut out a piece, putting it on a plate, then in the microwave. While he waited for it to warm up, he took a beer from the fridge and took a long swig. The microwave went off and he took his beer and food and sat down to eat at the table. He thought about his next property project and the materials he needed for it, then decided to write out a list. When he was finished eating he washed and rinsed his plate and fork and put them away.

Derek called Savannah and shrugged when her phone went straight to voicemail, then took his dirty clothes from his bag and put them in the hamper. He started the shower and finally allowed his mind to wander to Penny. He wondering how she was doing. He wasn't scheduled to debrief with the king until the next morning so he had no idea if he had told her or even met her yet. His job was done: he found the princess and brought her home where she belonged, without telling her why and drawing the attention of civilians. So why couldn't he stop thinking about her?

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and for your endless patience. See the a/n at the end my first story's (Past, Present, Future) update if you want to know why I have been absent so long.**

 **Xoxo,**

 **PitaCake**


End file.
